warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts Fanfictions/ Sterren
- Hoi, dit is voorlopig het laatste nieuwe verhaal wat ik maak, omdat mijn ideeën voor een fanfiction een beetje op beginnen te raken en ik nog andere verhalen moet afmaken dus heb ik deze pagina nu gemaakt zodat ik me bezig kan houden met verhalen afmaken. Proloog een witte poes zat naar haar 3 jongen te kijken. Buiten regende en waaide het hard. De bomen schudde heen en weer. Alle katten zaten verscholen in holen en wachtten tot het weer wat beter zou worden. De poes slaakte een zucht. De Lichtclan had haar een droom gestuurd. Ze zou over een paar dagen sterven. De Lichtclan had haar lot niet kunnen veranderen. Het was nou eenmaal zo. Ze was net zo dol als alle moederkatten op haar jongen. 1 was wit net als zij en had amberen ogen, ze droeg de naam Sneeuwkit. Het tweede jong was cypers en had bladgroene ogen hij heette Schorskit. En de laatste was zwart als de nacht en haar ogen waren nog steeds dicht. Ze had haar de naam hulstkit gegeven. De witte poes (lelieklauw) dacht na. Lelieklauw keek rond. De andere moederkatten hadden al oudere kittens. Ze voelde zich bedroefd dat zij haar kittens nooit krijger zou zien worden. Hulstkit werd wakker. Lelieklauw glimlachte, ze was benieuwd welke kleur hulstkits ogen zouden hebben. Hulstkit bewoog en schopte met haar pootjes tegen Lelieklauws buik. Ook Schorskit en Sneeuwkit werden wakker. Een gevlekte poes kwam aan trippelen. "Hallo Lelieklauw hoe gaat het? Met jou en de kittens". Vroeg de poes. "Prima", spikkelvel en met jou?" Vroeg Lelieklauw. "Ook goed, stormkit en Regenkit groeien als kool en je weet toch dat bloemvacht snel haar jongen zal krijgen.?" Vroeg Spikkelvel weer."ja, ik ben gister naar haar toe gegaan." Antwoordde Lelieklauw. Achter spikkelvel kwam Regenkit aanspringen en zag de kleine kittens. Ze sloeg speels met haar voorpoot tegen Hulstkit. Die piepte hard en zocht haar moeder. Toen deed ze haar ogen open. Grote blauwe ogen keken angstig vooruit. "Haar ogen zijn echt zo blauw als de Blauwpoel!" Miauwde Spikkelvel verbaast. "Ik wist wel dat mijn kittens speciaal waren snorde Lelieklauw. Regenkit wou spelen en sprong weer naar hulstkit." Die piepte nog harder en kroop bang naar Lelieklauw. Lelieklauw tilde haar op. Spikkelvel gaf Regenkit een tikje. "Die kittens zijn nog veel te klein om mee te spelen! Hup laat ze met rust. Sorry zei Regenkit teleurgesteld en liep weg. "Nou ik ga weer, dag en veel succes" zei Spikkelvel. Lelieklauw zei gedag en zette hulstkit neer. "Rustig aan, kleintje er is niks. ga maar slapen net als je broertje en zusje." Miauwde Lelieklauw troostend. Sneeuwkit strekte zich uit en maakte Schorskit wakker. "Wanneer mogen we naar buiten" piepte ze vragend. Lelieklauw gaf haar een lik. Over een paar dagen. Zei ze. Schorskit besprong Sneeuwkit "ik ben lekker sterker" miauwde hij. Sneeuwkit duwde hem weg en ze begonnen een stoeigevecht. "Lelieklauw kreeg tranen in haar ogen waaarom moest ze zo snel haar kittens en haar clan verlaten. Ze was niet oud of ziek. Ze besloot zolang ze nog leefde zo goed mogelijk voor haar jongen te zorgen. Hun karakters begonnen zich ook al te vormen dacht ze. "Mama" zei een klein stemmetje. Lelieklauw keek naar beneden en zag Hulstkit omhoog kijken. "Ja hulstkit" "ik wil niet slapen" piepte ze. 'Wil je dan een verhaaltje horen" vroeg Lelieklauw. "Ja leuk antwoordde Sneeuwkit en Schorskit. Goed ga maar dicht bij elkaar zitten. De kitten duwde hun vachten tegen elkaar. Schorskit gaf Hulstkit een lik. Kom je straks ook stoeien? vroeg hij. Hulstkit schudde haar hoofd. "Oké sssttt ik ga beginnen" zei Lelieklauw. Net op dat moment kwam Grijshart een grote krijger en ook de partner van Lelieklauw binnen rennen. "Snel Lelieklauw, pak je kittens en ga met de andere moederkatten naar de bessenstruiken en verstop je daar. vossen breken het kamp binnen! Lelieklauw pakte Schorskit die het dicht bij lag op. Snel pak Hulstkit op zij is nog het zwakst, Sneeuwkit zal moeten lopen! Grijshart deed wat hem gezegd werd en pakte Hulstkit op. Ze wilde net net de nooduitgang uit gaan, maar het was al te laat een vos stormde de kraamkamer binnen en ging regelrecht op hun af. Grijshart stak zijn klauwen in de vos. De vos schudde woest met zijn messcherpe klauwen van de pijn en raakte daarbij Lelieklauw. Die belande op de grond. Hijgend van pijn bleef ze liggen Bloed kwam uit haar zij. De vos grijpte Grijshart, maar die gaf hem een mep met zijn klauwen. De vos rende weg. rende naar haar toe. "Hou vol ik haal een medicijnkat!" "Nee wacht, ik wist dat ik dood zou gaan zorg dat het goed met de kittens zal gaan, dag Grijshart, ik zal je ooit weer zien". Grijshart drukte zijn neus in Lelieklauws vacht. Lelieklauw blies een laatste keer uit. Schorskit kroop bang maar ook nieuwsgierig naar Lelieklauw. "Sta op moeder!" Zei hij. "Ze is dood, ze is weg. Zei Grijshart. Rustig maar je ziet haar ooit weer. "Schorskit keek verschrikt. "Nee! Dat kan niet!" Riep hij. Grijshart zette hulstkit neer. Ze wist niet wat er precies was en liep strompelend naar gaar moeder. Grijshart vertelde het haar op een simpele manier, maar ze snapte het niet helemaal. Sneeuwkit kon bijna niet meer bewegen, verdrietig drukte ze haar vacht tegen haar vader. "Mama zou ons nooit verlaten" snikte ze. Het was 2 weken na de dood van Lelieklauw. Iedereen had haar dood berouwt. Haar kittens hadden zich hersteld. Bloemvacht had haar jongen gekregen en werd ook de pleegmoeder van Sneeuwkit, Schorskit en Hulstkit. "Kom je spelen Hulstkit" vroegen Sneeuwkit en Schorskit in koor. "Nee" zei Hulstkit. "Waarom niet? Waarom wil je bijna nooit spelen." Vroeg Schorskit. "Ja, je wilt alleen maar slapen en bij moeder liggen stomme das!" Riep Sneeuwkit boos. Hulstkit kromp in elkaar. "Haar vel bibberde" "wat is er Hulstkit? Waarom doe je anders dan wij?" Vroeg Schorskit. Bloemvacht kwam aanlopen. Kan ik ook nooit jullie even alleen laten. Miauwde ze. Ze tilde Hulstkit op. "Waarom ga je niet ook spelen" vroeg ze bezorgt. Hulstkit keek haar aan. "ik wil niet." Miauwde ze zachtjes. Bloemvacht was onervaren en wist niet precies wat ze moest doen. bovendien had ze ook haar eigen kittens nog en die hadden haar nog harder nodig, dacht ze. vuurlicht een jonge moederkat had alles gezien en keek Bloemvacht meelevend aan. "Rustig Bloemvacht, niet alle jongen zijn hezelfde. Je moet geduld hebben." ja, dat weet ik maar het wordt een beetje te veel." miauwde Bloemvacht licht wanhopig. "dat merk ik, je hebt hulp nodig." Ik heb maar 1 kitten, als het nodig is kan ik je altijd meehelpen door een kitten van jouw te verzorgen. Zei Vuurlicht zacht. "Wil je dat echt doen?" Vroeg Bloemvacht verbaast. "Ja tuurlijk als het nodig is dan moet dat." Antwoordde Vuurlicht. Bloemvacht slikte zenuwachtig. Jet was even stil, behalve gefluit van vogels was er niks mee te horen. "Oké ik heb een besluit genomen. Wil jij alsjeblieft Hulstkit onder je hoede nemen." Zei Bloemvacht. Vuurlicht knikte. "Als jij dan zorgt dat Steenster het te weten komt." Ja werd geantwoord en Vuurlicht pakte Hulstkit rustig bij haar nekvel op en liep naar haar plek in de kraamkamer. Vuurlicht ging liggen op een zacht mosbed en krulde haar donzige eekhoornachtige staart om Hulstkit en haar eigen kitten Voskit. Voskit was ongeveer net zo oud als Hulstkit. Met een snorrend gepiep begroette ze de angstige nieuwkomer. Hulstkit keek Voskit nieuwsgierig aan. "Het is goed" snorde Vuurlicht. Hulstkit kroop dichterbij en ook zij begon te piepen. Vuurlicht keek blij naar buiten het kamp was goed hersteld na de vossenaanval. Gelukkig klikte het tussen Voskit en Hulstkit. Misschien zou Hulstkit zich nu meer op haar gemak voelen. Ja dat wist ze bijna zeker, met geduld zouden ze er wel komen. Het blije gevoel maakte plaats voor een pijnlijke steek van verdriet. "Lelieklauw was een goede vriendin van Vuurlicht geweest en Vuurlicht miste haar meer dan ooit." Ze merkte dat het gepiep was opgehouden. Voskit en Hulstkit lagen vredig te slapen. Een gember-oranje pels lag tegen een ravenzwarte vacht. De volgende morgen werd Vuurlicht gewekt door de opkomende zon. Ze strekte zich uit en begon zichzelf te wassen. "Voskit en Hulstkit zouden ook wel een wasbeurt kunnen gebruiken." Dacht ze. ZE LAGEn nog steeds te slapen. Een witte kater met een witte vacht en Groene ogen liep naar Vuurlicht toe. Hij gaf haar een lik. "Ik heb van Steenster gehoord dat je nu ook voor Hulstkit gaat zorgen. Heel nobel van je" "hier ik heb net gejaagd" mauwde hij toen hij haar een duif gaf. Vuurlicht snorde. "Dankje Witvacht, ik zou ook wel willen jagen, mijn poten en klauwen uitstrekken. Miauwde Vuurlicht dromerig. "Jij hebt jongen om voor te zorgen steek daar nou maar je energie in. Over tijdje kunnen we weer samen jagen" beloofde hij. Vuurlicht miauwde instemmend. "Oké dan ga ik maar weer misschien kunnen we binnenkort samen eten" zei Witvacht die de kraamkamer uitliep. Vuurlicht keek naar haar kittens die wakker werden. Ze hadden honger dacht Vuurlicht. Ze liet ze drinken tot ze genoeg hadden gehad. Voskit stond op en wankelde een beetje. Vuurlicht bedacht iets om te doen. "Het wordt tijd dat ze naar buiten gaan" de meeste kittens deden dat automatisch, maar sommige hadden een duwtje nodig. Ze tilde Hulstkit op en gebaarde Voskit om achter haar aan te lopen. Dat ging langzaam, maar ze bereikten toch de opening in de kraamkamer. De kittens keken hun ogen uit, ze waren nooit of bijna nooit buiten geweest. Hulstkit werd neergezet. Ze piepte protesterend en wilde weer opgetild worden. Vuurlicht gaf haar een zacht duwtje. "Opstaan" miauwde ze aanmoedigend. Hulstkit nam een voorbeeld aan Voskit en ging ook staan. Ze liepen achter Vuurlicht aan. Veel katten in het kamp stopten even waar ze mee bezig waren en keken geamuseerd naar de kleine kittens. Vuurlicht liet hun het kamp zien. Hulstkit werd bang, het was zo veel. Maar toen Voskit haar een lik gaf met haar tong ontspande ze zich weer. Na een tijdje merkte Vuurlicht dat ze moe werden. Dus ze keerde terug naar de kraamkamer. Voskit sprong op het mosbed en duwde Hulstkit speels opzij. Die snapte het niet en kroop bang weg. Haar zwarte velletje bibberde helemaal. Vuurlicht wist dat Hulstkit haar angst moest overwinnen en keek toe. Voskit wilde Hulstkit niet bang maken en trippelde naar haar toe. "Hulstkit?" Vroeg ze vragend. Hulstkit keek bang om en vroeg "waarom deed je dat" Vuurlicht gaf haar een aai en miauwde troostend: "ze wil alleen maar spelen" Hulstkit begreep het en haar angst zette weg. Ze gaf Voskit een doffe klap met haar voorpoot. Voskit botste vrolijk tegen Hulstkit en ze begonnen te stoeien. Bloemvacht had dat gezien en kwam aanlopen. "Hoe heb je haar in een dag laten spelen en praten!?" Vroeg ze verwondert. Vuurlicht Rolde met haar ogen. "Bloemvacht was een goede moeder maar ze kon af en toe wel domme opmerkingen maken." "Ze kon wel praten en spelen ze moest het alleen nog durven." Miauwde Vuurlicht. H3 Na 6 weken was Hulstkit verandert in een vrolijke Slimme kitten. Haar angst was zo goed als weg. Voskit en Hulstkit kregen een hechte band. Een band waardoor ze wel zusjes leken. Ze leken de gave te hebben te merken hoe de ander zich voelde. Voskit raakte snel in moeilijkheden en bijna altijd blij. Hulstkit was meer een denker en iets rustiger. "Kom snel, anders ziet mama ons" fluisterde Voskit tegen Hulstkit. "Mooi niet jullie blijven hier" miauwde Vuurlicht streng. Voskit kreunde. "Kom hier Voskit je vacht is walgelijk! Heb je er kraaienvoer op gesmeerd ofzo?! Neem een voorbeeld aan Hulstkit." Voskit ging met tegenzin voor haar moeder zitten. Die waste haar vacht zorgvuldig. Na een paar minuten glimde Voskit in de zon. Met Hulstkit was Vuurlicht zo klaar. Ze glimden allebei. "Oké kom Hulstkit we gaan met Appelkit spelen. "Ik wil eigenlijk wel weer is kijken hoe het met Sneeuwkit en Schorskit gaat" miauwde Hulstkit. "Goed dan, wat jij wilt" zuchte Voskit. ze renden naar buiten en zagen daar Sneeuwit en Schorskit spelen. Hulstkit twijfelde of ze wel naar hun toe moest gaan, ze waren vast nog boos. Aarzelend begroete ze hun. "Hallo Sneeuwkit en Schorskit" miauwde ze. Sneeuwkit keek haar uitdrukkingsloos met amberen ogen aan. "Hallo Hulstkit, durf je nu wel naar buiten te gaan?". Vroeg Sneeuwkit. "Ja, dat zie je toch" antwoordde Hulstkit. Sneeuwkit liep naar Hulstkit. "Sorry, ik ben best wel gemeen geweest." Zei ze. Schorskit liep naar zijn zusjes. "Oké nu je ee toch bent kun je best meespelen." Zei hij. "Hé ik ben er ook nog" riep Voskit verontwaardigd. Hulstkit duwde haar omver. "Dat ben ik heus niet vergeten hoor" miauwde ze. De moederkatten zaten van een afstandje toe te kijken. "Ze worden groter, sterker en slimmer" zei Bloemvacht. "Ja, over een tijdje zijn ze klaar om leerling te worden" miauwde Vuurlicht instemmend. Een zwarte poes met witte vlekken op haar rug kwam aanlopen. "Asbries, is er wat?" Vroeg Bloemvacht. "Ik mag toch wel mijn vriendin opzoeken" zei Asbries en draaide zich om naar Vuurlicht. Vuurlicht, Asbries en Lelieklauw waren als leerling goed bevriend geraakt. Lelieklauw en Vuurlicht waren moederkat geworden en Asbries koos voor het krijgsleven. "Ik wilde je gewoon wat vertellen." Miauwde Asbries. "Vuurlicht keek haar nieuwsgierig aan." "Er zijn maar twee leerlingen, alleen maar Stormpoot en Regenpoot. Blauwvacht heeft zich bij de oudste gevoegd en de clan heeft nieuwe krijgers. Nodig. Stormpoot en Regenpoot zijn nog maar een paar weken leerling.